


An Offering Of Green Tea Buns

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, akafuri - Freeform, family togetherness, good memories, memorial, shrines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: It's been exactly 12 years since Akashi Shiori's death. On her death anniversary, Akashi Masaomi gathers his beloved son Seijuurou and his son's bond mate Kouki at her grave as they remember and honor her memory.





	An Offering Of Green Tea Buns

**Author's Note:**

> On May 2, 2017 my grandpa who I've lived with all my life and who has helped care and raised me had sadly passed away. I've never experienced the death of a loved one before and my emotions are all out of the place. My grandpa passed away due to illness of the heart and lungs...his body finally gave up after fighting for so long and hard. I feel like it's similar to what Akashi Shiori had to go through- fighting through her illness until death finally took over. I can now truly understand what Masaomi and Seijuurou had to be feeling as they must have had to watch Shiori deteriorate from her illness and finally pass to a less painful place.
> 
> I dedicate this story to my grandpa. May God bless his soul and bring him to eternal peace and happiness up there in heaven.
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

_Twelve year-old Akashi Masaomi blinked slowly once._

_And then twice._

_After the third blink, he knew that he wasn't just imagining things._

_Before his fourth blink, he just had to open his mouth and ask, "Excuse me miss, but why are you hanging upside down from that tree?"_

_The tiny girl, who looked no older than eight, only giggled at him and told him that the view looked much better from that position._

_There was something about her thick red hair that tumbled from her head and her sparkling red eyes that glittered laughter and joy that kept him mesmerized._

_And this was Akashi Masaomi's first ever encounter with his Shiori._

  
☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

The grave of Akashi Shiori was located inside a private shrine, near the Akashi Mansion in Tokyo.

Her tombstone was made of high-quality marble, surrounded by a wide array of flowers and incense candles around. It was cleaned and cared for daily by the priest so even though twelve years had already gone by, her grave still looked as if it were brand new.

And in the center of it all was a picture of Shiori herself- mischievous eyes twinkling, laughing carefree with her long red hair blowing gently in the wind.

Masaomi gently placed down the bouquet of red roses and pink wild flowers onto his late wife's grave.

Lighting up some of the incense, Masaomi stood back and took in a deep breath.

No matter how many years have passed, the heavy feeling in his chest would never truly disappear.

  
☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

" _Masa-chan! Knock knock!"_

_Masaomi jumped in his chair and swerved around to see Shiori standing outside his window, smiling at him as she gently tapped the glass again._

_"Are you crazy, woman?! We're on the second floor!" Masaomi hissed, rushing to the window to let the girl in._

_The omega waved him off, refusing to go inside. "I have something to show you! Come on!"_

_The older alpha gave his ridiculous but closest friend an incredulous look. "Are you mad? It's one in the morning."_

_Shiori gave him a sassy look, placing her hands on her hips (and giving Masaomi a near heart attack as the girl was literally balancing herself on top of a tree branch). "That's right, it's one in the morning and here I find you studying. Ugh. Anyway, I have something much better that you could be doing so let's go!"_

_Masaomi shook his head. "You're crazy. You expect me to join you to some unknown place in the middle of the night?"_

_The girl grinned at him. "Yup. And I also expect you to use this tree route as well- you'll definitely get caught if you use the front door. Now we're running out of time so let's go before we miss it!"_

_Being the fool that he was, Masaomi did indeed give in to his silly friend's whims and followed her._

_As they came into a wide but empty field of wild flowers, Masaomi looked around dubiously. "Okay, now what is it that you wanted to show me?"_

_Shiori twirled around a few times before landing- arms and legs wide open- onto the grass below. Pointing above, she cried out, "Look up and wait, Masa-chan! It should be starting soon."_

_Sighing, Masaomi took a seat next to the girl and looked up at the sky. He knew it would be best for him to just quietly do whatever his friend wanted and avoid any further annoyances._

_After five minutes of nothing happening, Masaomi was about to say something before something bright caught his eye._

_Jaw dropping in surprise and awe, Masaomi watched as the sky above suddenly erupted with dozens of shooting stars._

_Shiori giggled as the young pair watched the sparkling stars racing across the sky, glittering the night in brightness and wonder._

_"Hurry, Masa-chan! Quietly make a wish and it'll definitely come true!" Shiori urged before closing her eyes as she made her own wish._

_Masaomi looked at his best friend for a moment before redirecting his gaze back at the shining sky._

**_'I wish for this woman beside me to be become mine one day.'_ **

  
☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

Looking at the portrait of his smiling Shiori, Masaomi felt a small smile grace his lips.

"Hello Shiori. I hope you are doing well. Though I have no doubt that you are surely making mischief and spreading your love wherever you are right now." The older alpha chuckled a bit as he could easily imagine his late wife reprimanding him for the mischief comment.

"Seijuurou and I have been getting closer and are truly becoming the family you have always hoped for us to be. We are finally talking more with one another and Seijuurou has been making vast improvements concerning his mental health. So do not fret anymore, my dear. We are both doing well and are truly happy." Masaomi smiled, feeling truly joyful at finally being close with his beloved son.

Grinning, Masaomi added, "And listen to this, my love- our son has found himself a bond mate. A male omega named Furihata Kouki." Chuckling as he knew that his wife would most likely be squealing with excitement at this, he continued. "And I must say, Kouki-kun is quite an endearing young man and reminds me of you, love. He is almost just as extraordinary as you."

Giving a small smile, Masaomi said, "Of course, no one can ever truly beat you, my dear..."

  
☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

" _Shiori, we've been together for a long time now but I think it would be in both of our best interests if we were to separate and see other people." Masaomi felt his heart shatter slowly, every shard piercing through his body as the words that he loathed to say streamed out of his mouth. Even as he felt his chest aching, he kept his face and body composed._

_"No." That was the only reply Shiori gave as she took a sip of her strawberry milkshake._

_Masaomi froze at that. "No?"_

_"No." Shiori repeated, giving him a bright smile. "I refuse to break up with you. Now you should really try the french fries here, Masa-chan. They're so crispy and seasoned just right!"_

_Masaomi shook his head, frowning at his (not yet ex) girlfriend. "You can't just refuse to break up."_

_Still smiling, Shiori said, "Of course I can. I don't want to break up with you because I'm in love with you. And I know that you don't really want to break up with me because you're in love with me too. And since we're two people madly in love with each other, then we shouldn't break up. Simple, see?"_

_The alpha just gave her a look of disbelief. "Shiori, it's not just as simple as-"_

_"Masaomi." The older male stopped at the serious look on the omega's face. His (not yet ex) girlfriend was known for her happy and playful persona. Rarely did she show her serious side. "I overheard what your parents told you yesterday. I know that they disapprove of someone like me- a girl with no money and no high family profile to her name. But what I do have is my winning personality and my drive to succeed in whatever I want to do, no matter what. And one of the things I want to do is to stay side by side with the person who I have loved all these years and with every fiber of my being. So if I have to fight against your parents or whoever else for that love, then I will gladly do so."_

_Grinning at the shocked look on her (never going to be ex) boyfriend's face, Shiori grabbed one of the French fries and brought it to the alpha's lips to try._

_One week later, Masaomi and Shiori were officially engaged._

  
☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Father." Masaomi smiled as he watched his son walking towards him, a large bouquet of white lilies and orchids in his hand.

Gently placing his bouquet next to his father's, Seijuurou gave his mother's grave a deep bow. "Hello, Mother. It's good to see that you are doing well." Straightening up, the young redhead gazed at his mother's portrait, giving a smile as he looked at Shiori's happy expression. "Mother looks beautiful as always."

Masaomi gave a proud smile as he nodded. "Of course, I married her after all."

Seijuurou chuckled as he went to give his father a small hug. "It's good to see you as well father. I'm assuming your business trip to Shanghai went well?"

The older man rolled his eyes as he gave his son an affectionate pat on the back. "It went as well as it ever does. Chung Siu Lin-san had me try their century year old egg." He shuddered at the memory. "I cannot wait until you finally graduate so I can send you instead on these business excursions."

Seijuurou grinned, "I don't mind since I'll be bringing Kouki with me as well. I'm sure he would love to try the many Chinese delicacies."

Masaomi chuckled. "I'm sure he would. Speaking of, where is Kouki-kun? I did invite him to join us as well." The older alpha frowned when he noticed the brunette's absence.

"Kouki informed me that he had an errand to do first before coming. He told me to come before him and that he'll follow soon after." Seijuurou assured him.

Masaomi nodded and both son and father were quiet for a moment as they looked back at the grave before them.

Looking at his mother's portrait, Seijuurou said in a soft voice. "I really do miss her."

Reaching out to gently squeeze his son's shoulder, Masaomi said, "I as well. And I have no doubt that your mother wishes that she could still be here with us. Especially with you, Seijuurou, since you were her most beloved treasure."

  
☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

" _Masa-chan, come give me your hand."_

_Masaomi raised an eyebrow as his wife giggled, looking at him with wide sparkling eyes. Not questioning her usual silly antics, he placed his large hand into her slender one and watched as she gently placed his palm ontop her rounded belly._

_"Shiori, exactly what is it that I'm waiting for?" The alpha asked, looking at his omega wife with a confused look after a minute of nothing happening._

_Shiori giggled again as she made a shushing sound. "Hush, Masa-chan! Just wait!" Masaomi sighed but did as was told._

_After a few more seconds, Masaomi's eyes widened as he felt a short but strong kick underneath his palm. Looking at his wife with uncharacteristically shocked eyes, he asked, "Was that-?"_

_Shiori laughed as she nodded her head. "Yup! That was our Seijuurou's first hello to us. Amazing, isn't it?"_

_Masaomi blinked once at her. "Seijuurou?"_

_Shiori grinned as she gave a firm nod. "Seijuurou."_

_Masaomi sighed but his lips held a small smile on them. "Seijuurou it is then."_

  
☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"I'm sure mother misses you too, father." Seijuurou reassured the older man.

Masaomi nearly snorted but rolled his eyes instead. "Of course she does. I was the love of her life after all. She always trailed after me like a lost puppy. At first, I thought her to be nothing but a nuisance honestly."

Seijuurou raised an eyebrow. "Really? Based on what mother used to tell me when I was younger, she says that you were the one who was always going after her. Wherever she would run off to, you would always follow."

Masaomi did snort this time. "I only followed her so she wouldn't get herself into trouble like she usually did."

His son merely looked amused at him. "But you still went after her, correct? So what mother said was true in the end?"

Masaomi gifted him with a haughty look. "What she told were lies. All lies. Your mother could be quite the storyteller when she wanted to be."

Seijuurou grinned. "Whatever you say, father. Anyway, I remember the stories that mother would tell me in the garden or at bedtime. She had such a vast collection of stories and a wild imagination."

  
☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

" _Shh...oh, Seijuurou. Why are you crying so late at night?" Shiori hushed, coming into the room to gather her sobbing son into her arms._

_Inside his mother's warm embrace, young Seijuurou's cries slowly lessened until he was left with only sniffling. Blowing his nose into the handkerchief his mother held up for him, Seijuurou snuggled closer to her._

_"Now dear, tell mama what is bothering you." Shiori gently asked her son, combing his red hair away from his sweaty forehead with her fingers._

_"I had a bad dweam." Seijuurou mumbled, rubbing his face into his mother's shoulder and he held onto her tightly._

_"Aw, my poor baby. Wanna tell mama all about it?" She cooed at her son._

_Her baby boy looked at her with wide red eyes, still shiny with tears, and the sight made Shiori nearly squeal at the cuteness. "The mwonsta unda da bed came out to eat me. I scared."_

_Shiori smiled as she gave his back a soothing rub. "Oh honey, didn't mama tell you that daddy already caught the monster and sent him away?"_

_The young boy pouted as he shook his head. "Dat was the mwonsta in da cwoset. Dis mwonsta is dwiffent and is unda my bed now." He insisted._

_Shiori sighed, smiling at him gently. "Why doesn't mama check under the bed to see if there really is a monster under there?"_

_The young redhead immediately cried out as he reached to hug his mother tightly. "NO! I no want dat! Don't want mwonsta to get to mama! Mama stay here!"_

_Shiori immediately began to soothe her once again crying son, promising the young boy that she wouldn't check under the bed. "Okay honey, please calm down. Mama is fine and I'm right here."_

_Seijuurou sobbed for a few more minutes before quieting down again. "Papa can get mwonsta in da mowning." He told her._

_Shiori giggled. "So it's okay for the monster to possibly get your father but not me?"_

_The little boy gave he a serious nod. "Uh-huh! Mama don't go. Stay wit Seijuwo."_

_His mother cooed at her adorable baby son. "Okay honey. Mama will stay here with you as you go back to sleep."_

_Seijuurou gave her a stubborn pout. "Dun wanna sleep."_

_Shiori gave him a stern look. "Seijuurou, it's late and sleep will help you become big and strong. Now, would you like to hear a story to help you go sleep?" She asked._

_Seijuurou gave a toothy smile as he nodded his head._

_Tucking her little boy into bed, Shiori laid besides him and quietly started her bedtime story._

_"Once upon a time, in an old faraway village lived a boy named Momotaro..."_

  
☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

The older alpha narrowed his gaze at his son. "So you would be fine if the monster killed me instead of your mother?"

Seijuurou merely responded with an innocent smile. "Kill is such a harsh word, father. And further more, I had every faith that you would have come out victorious."

As the father and son spent the next few minutes bantering back and forth, they both paused at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Sei! Masaomi-papa!" Both father and son turned to see a familiar brunette waving at them with a large smile on his face, his other arm carrying a flat white box.

Seijuurou smiled widely at the sight of his mate. "Kouki, you made it." He gave the other a small kiss before leaning away.

"It's good to see you again, Kouki-kun." Masaomi nodded at him, giving him a warm smile.

Kouki grinned as he made his way to give the older Akashi man a tight hug before going back to his boyfriend, letting the alpha wrap an arm around his waist. "I'm sorry I'm late- I had to do something first before coming here. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Masaomi shook his head. "Of course not, Kouki-kun. There's no need for apologies."

Seijuurou gestured towards the grave before as them as he said, "Since you are here now, I would like to introduce you to someone very dear to father and I." Kouki turned towards the grave and his eyes widened. "Mother, I would like to proudly introduce to you my bond mate and the love of my life, Furihata Kouki. Kouki, this is my beloved mother, Akashi Shiori."

Kouki quickly bowed down deeply as he replied, "Y-yes! It's nice to meet you, Shiori-san! My name is Furihata Kouki and I love your son very much and I ask for your approval and future guidance!"

Masaomi chuckled at his soon-to-be son-in-law's antics. "Kouki-kun, I must warn you that my wife would be highly insulted if you called me 'Masaomi-papa' while addressing her as only 'Shiori-san'."

Kouki gasped as he bowed down repeatedly to the grave again. "Ah! Forgive me! I hope you'll allow me to call you, 'Shiori-mama' then."

Seijuurou grinned as he cuddled his mate to his side. "I'm sure mother would love that, Kouki."

Kouki grinned sheepishly at that, looking back to closely observe the portrait in front of him.

He had seen a few pictures of his mate's mother back at the mansions, but this picture of the young woman seemed to show off her bright and carefree personality. "Wow, Shiori-mama is really beautiful. You take after her in looks, Sei. You have your mother's hair, eyes and face shape. And you have Masaomi-papa's nose!"

Both father and son choked at that. "My/His nose?"

Kouki giggled at the expressions on their faces. "Well, Sei got most of his mother's looks. But I think he inherited most of his mannerisms from you, Masaomi-papa."

  
☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

" _Seijuurou, I found you." Shiori sang out, watching her disgruntled son curl up into himself as he tried to hide under one of the garden tables._

_"Go away." The young boy grumbled, hiding his face into his knees._

_"I can't understand a thing that you are saying with your face hidden away like that. So I'm just going to have to come closer so I can hear you better." Shiori told him, joining her son under the table._

_"Hmph." Other than that, Seijuurou kept quiet and ignored his mother._

_Shiori sighed and she gently reached out to brush lightly at her son's red locks. "Did you get into another argument with your father again?"_

_Seijuurou glared as he looked at her. "I hate father." He mumbled._

_Shiori raised an eyebrow at him. "May I ask why you hate your father, dear?"_

_The young boy frowned as he said, "I don't want to play piano. It's boring. I wanna quit but father said no."_

_His mother sighed as she opened her arms for her son to go into. "My goodness, seeing you frown like this makes you look so much like your father." She smiled fondly as she watched her son frown harder at her words._

_"I don't want to be like him." He growled._  
  
_Shiori only kept smiling. "Why do you not like the piano? From what I can hear, you have quite the talent for it."_

_Seijuurou shook his head. "I don't like playing it. I want to play the violin more."_

_Shiori smiled widened at that. "Oh, violin? I think that would be a brilliant idea. Did you explain to your father that the reason you want to stop piano lessons is because you're interested in learning to play the violin instead?"_

_The young heir frowned, looking down. "No...but father wouldn't listen anyway."_

_The young woman gave her son a sad smile before getting up, pulling her son up along with her. "Goodness, you both are truly father and son. You both have trouble saying just exactly how you feel. Come Seijuurou, let's tell father that you want to learn the violin. I'm sure he'll understand this time and I'll be there to support you as well."_

_Her son looked unsure but allowed his mother to lead him into the mansion. "Do you think he'll really listen?"_

_Shiori nodded at him. "Definitely."_

_Seijuurou looked thoughtful before nodding his head. "Okay. And you'll be there too so you can soften him up. Maybe I can also ask for that horse I saw at the ranch for my birthday as well- I wanna call him Yukimaru!" The young boy looked excited at this._

_Shiori laughed as she shook her head at her sweet son. "Maybe we should just ask for the violin lessons first, Seijuurou. The horse can come later."_

  
☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Wow, she's very beautiful." Kouki complimented, smiling at the both of them.

"She's the most beautiful woman in the world- everyone looked at us in envy whenever we walked together." Masaomi said proudly.

Seijuurou looked down, curious at the box in his mate's hands. "Kouki, may I ask what this is?"

Kouki blushed shyly as he opened the box, revealing a dozen light green buns with sesame seeds sprinkled on top. "The reason I was late was because I was making these."

The young redhead felt his chest tighten at the sight of the buns. "You remembered?"

Kouki gave him a bashful smile as he nodded. "Yeah. When you told me about your mother's favorite food being steam buns, I decided to bake some of my own special green tea steamed buns with red bean filling and offer them to her. Hopefully that's okay?" He looked at them with searching eyes.

Masaomi looked at the brunette with a soft expression as he nodded. "She would have loved to taste them, Kouki-kun. Thank you."

  
☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

" _You were so amazing out there, Seijuurou!"_

_The young boy grinned widely at his mother's cheering. His team had just won the basketball match and the young boy was even more happier at the fact that this was the first match that his mother had ever watched him play._

_"Did you enjoy it, mother?" Seijuurou asked, letting his mother wipe away the sweat that was dripping down his face._

_Shiori giggled as she nodded her head enthusiastically. "It looked like so much fun! And that winning shot you made- the ball made a swoosh sound when it went inside the net! It was incredible!" She gushed._

_Seijuurou blushed at the compliments but he was still very happy. Both mother and son sat on the bleachers, watching the girl's basketball team begin their match._

_Feeling a nudge from his mother, Seijuurou looked to see his mother holding up a small container with two large steam buns inside. "A prize for your win, Seijuurou." Shiori smiled warmly at her son as she offered her most favorite food._

_The young boy whooped in the air and asked what kind of buns they were. "The white one is a char siu steam bun and the other is a special purple bean filled steam bun." His mother told him._

_Seijuurou took the char siu one and took a huge bite out of it. Moaning at the burst of pork exploding in his mouth, the young alpha smiled happily at his mother._

_Shiori grinned back at him as she bit into her own bun. When they were both finished, Shiori gave her son another big hug as she whispered quietly into his ear, "Congratulations again on your win, dear. Whether it's in basketball or violin or your grades or just about anything you do, I'm just so very proud of you, Seijuurou. Always remember that."_

_The redheaded boy flushed a bit as his mother's praises but was still beaming brightly at her. "I love you, mother."_

_Shiori teared up a bit but chuckled lightly as she gave her son a light kiss on the forehead. "And I love you too, my Seijuurou. Forever and always."_

  
☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Ow!" Seijuurou frowned at his mate, who just stuck out his tongue in return. The redhead had been about to take one of the steam buns to taste, but the omega had slammed the lid of the box (lightly) on his fingers to stop him.

"These are for Shiori-mama. The buns I made for you and Masaomi-papa are in the kitchen." Kouki scolded. Turning to the older alpha, he asked, "Masaomi-papa, you did say that we would be having lunch in the garden, right?"

Masaomi, who had been grinning at his son's scolding, nodded to the brunette. "Yes. I have a nice meal prepared for the three of us and I'm sure your steam buns would make a lovely dessert. We can accompany it with some of the tea I was gifted with in Shanghai." He added.

Kouki beamed as he went to place his box of buns in front of the grave. Stepping back, Kouki blushed a bright red when his stomach make an audible growl.

Hearing the sound, Seijuurou chuckled as he brought his mate closer in an embrace and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "I guess I'm not the only one that's feeling a bit famished right now. Shall we go and have that lunch that father has prepared?"

Still blushing, Kouki nodded his head. "Yes please." He and Seijuurou faced Shiori's grave to give her their farewells and promises to visit her again soon.

Masaomi also chuckled he faced his wife's grave once more and gave her a deep bow. "Well, we'll be off, my dear. We will surely visit you again soon. Until next time, my love." He smiled gently at his wife's smiling portrait one more time before leading his son and soon-to-be son-in-law to the garden for lunch.

As they exited the gate, Kouki gasped, making the other two pause and look back at him in concern. "Oh no! I think I dropped my wallet back there. I'm just gonna go real quick and be right back so please wait here."

Rushing back, Kouki sighed in relief as he spotted his wallet lying on the ground near the grave. Making sure it was left untouched, Kouki turned to leave before freezing, slowly turning his head to look at something that caught his eye.

The lid on the box of steam buns that he left were wide open.

Reaching to close the box, Kouki's eyes widened as he realized that one bun was missing. Checking to see if there was anyone nearby who could have stolen it, he saw that he was the only one present.

Looking down at the now eleven steam buns inside the box, Kouki shivered as he quickly closed the lid.

The omega looked up and saw Shiori's portrait. For some reason, the brunette felt as if it looked much more brighter to him than normal.

Sighing, Kouki gave the portrait an understanding smile before bowing down very deeply.

"I hope you'll enjoy the steam buns, Shiori-mama. And don't worry, I'll make sure to take good care Sei and Masaomi-papa and I will do my best to keep them happy and healthy for a very long time. I already consider them as my family. Speaking of family, I'll bring my older brother Kouta here to visit sometime- I'm sure he would love to meet you too! I love them all so very much. So please just leave them to me from now on."

When a strong wind blew off a few of the flower petals from the trees above, twirling around the omega in what looked like an intricate dance, Kouki knew he got his reply.

Beaming, Kouki gave one last bow before hurrying away to catch up with Seijuurou and Masaomi.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to recent happenings, I was not able to write out Kouki's heat story. But do not worry, that story will be the next in this series. Kouki will be going into heat...at the wrong place and at the wrong time.


End file.
